


A peek into the Mother of Demons' heart

by InvisibleJune



Series: Madam Spellman stories [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Forgive Me, Gen, I don't know what realistic means, Madam Spellman - Freeform, PTSD flashback, Slice of Life, mom lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleJune/pseuds/InvisibleJune
Summary: Madam Satan was left with Leticia by Zelda, and now she has to deal with her.





	A peek into the Mother of Demons' heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liddell_alien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddell_alien/gifts).



> This is a sequel to Midnight calls, that you can find in this same series. And thanks to everyone who lurked, commented and gave kudos in there! You're amazing!

Madam Satan was on her favourite armchair, watching the flames sparkle in the hearth and reflecting on her eyes like they were part of them. She remembered so clearly the moment she was turned into a demon, but so little of what she was before, that those flames seemed to be part of her since forever.

She stood up, having heard noises on her bedroom.

Leticia was sleeping on Madam's bed, dreaming of only she knew who or what, making sweet sounds and agitating her hand, like she wanted to grab something and not only the air above her.

Mary went and grabbed it without thinking and only noticing it when the strength in her little fingers tightened around her index. 

"Oh dear, you can't let this happen," she said out loud, not knowing what to do. It should've hated her. It should've wanted to be far away from her, but no... It trusted her, like those two fools trusted her, so many millennia before, falling for her trick and failing Adam's trust in them.

"But I promised, and maybe you could be more than what I first thought?" Madam Satan said to the baby that was now awake, looking with her two big eyes right into hers. It felt so nostalgic, that she didn't know how to reckon with it. 

"You shouldn't be so quiet, you now? Why aren't you more frightened by me?" Madam Satan asked, only receiving as an answer a big smile and a little, soft cry, that was probably a laugh. 

Madam Satan smiled. But it was a smile like one of those that she used to share long before. It felt like it didn't belong to her anymore, but she wanted to give it a try. 

_No one is watching. Even Satan abandoned me at last. So what do I have to lose? She will not even remember._

Madam Satan kneeled down, next to her own bed. It was like she was praying, and it didn't feel quite... right.

_"My Lord, please, listen to my prayers. I only want to be more than... This. More like him. I'm one of his ribs, we're made of the same bones and blood and flesh, so why can't I be like him? Why can't I have his strength? And if I can't have that, why can't I have... A progeny? Why can't I be more than simply a woman or a wife? Why can't I be called another name, that's not related to him?_

_"Please, my Lord. I just want to be... Me. Lilith, but with something more. I want to be a mother if you want me to call it that."_

_She wanted to be listened. And in the end she was, but not by the God that created her. Instead, she was listened by one of his angels. One that wasn't happy with his reign and his way of doing things. He was like her, and he fell, and he was happy about that. He was a rebel. And she was a rebel too. And Lucifer saw that, saw her determination, her dispair, her will, her sadness, and he asked her to be with him and called her a mother, a Mother of Demons. Together they reigned._

But she was being miserable and she needed to be different. She needed to drive her own destiny for once, and then... The reign of Demons would be hers forever. And no man, no male god, no one would tell her what to do ever again. 

Why was it so difficult to be near that little thing? Why it had so much power over her memories? She obviously knew the answer, and didn't want to think about it anymore.

Zelda's words came back to her, echoing on her mind, and she remembered that she wasn't going to pray, that she knelt for another reason. 

She smiled again, deciding that nothing, not even her own pride, would stop her. That for once she could've done everything she wanted without worrying about anything else. 

She hid her head over the mattress, and then reappeared, saying: "Peek... a... boo!"

Leticia smiled lightly, staring at her.

Madam hid and reappeared again. "Peekaboo!"

This time the baby laughed, agitating her little arms, and trying to reach her.

"Where's Leticia? Here's Leticia!"

Lilith started to laugh, and their laughs echoed together in the room, mixing and reflecting and... Someone knocked at the door.

A horrible sensation permeated Lilith's chest. What was she doing? Was that appropriate for the Mother of Demons? She never cared for anyone. Why would she now? She hadn't played for so long, that she had forgotten what it felt like. And now she was ashamed of herself for wanting to keep playing and ignore Zelda's insisting knocking. 

"Drayati" that word was simple, but a powerful spell. But only if it was said by her on a child that recognised her as something like a mother, and she accepted them as a son or daughter. 

Leticia fell immediately asleep.

Madam Satan fixed her messy hair, and her nightgown, before opening the door. She watched at the clock on her wall. It was 4:32 in the morning.

"Four hours and thirty-two minutes, my dear. I hope that Father Blackwood and Joel are doing fine because we were perfectly fine without you". 

She needed someone to mess with, to keep memories and odd sensations on her chest away, and Zelda was perfect for that role.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy New Year to all of you!
> 
> Ps: YES, she doesn't recall Judas' name.


End file.
